


Comfortable

by shayera



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-27
Updated: 2009-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayera/pseuds/shayera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere between Thriller Bark and Shabondy. Sanji deals in his own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortable

To anyone who didn't know Zoro very well, it would have seemed that he was perfectly fine. He ate and slept, trained, argued and laughed with his crewmates just as usual.

But it was visible in small ways. The way he climbed down from the crow's nest so very slowly and deliberately after training. The way he tensed and almost flinched when he was pushed or shoved too roughly. The way his breathing sometimes became much too shallow at night.

It was painful to see, painful to pretend not to see. If Sanji sometimes casually kicked their over-enthusiastic captain away from a collision course, or distracted Usopp into conducting his explosive experiments away from the nap-friendly open deck, or even brought down food for the entire crew on deck instead of letting the men get theirs in the kitchen... It might not have anything to do with Zoro's condition at all. But if he couldn't save his nakama, then he'd be damned if he wouldn't at least make sure they were comfortable.


End file.
